peelfandomcom-20200213-history
27 October 1991
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1991-10-27 ; Comments *Andy Kershaw: "That's your lot from me tonight, thanks for listening, John." *JP: "We're going to carry right along raising a ruckus on 1FM." Sessions *Paris Angels, #2. Recorded 1991-09-10. No known commercial release. *Moody Boys & Screamer, one and only session (rpt). Recorded 1991-07-02. No known commercial release. Tracklisting Non-dance edit File a L035 starts *Bad Livers: 'Lust For Life (7")' (Fist Puppet) § File a L035 ends File b starts *Would Bes: 'My Radio Sounds Different In The Dark (12"-The Wonderful EP)' (Decoy) *MC Buzz B: 'Never Change (7")' (Polydor) *Melvins: 'Hog Leg (10"-Eggnog)' (Tupelo Recording Company) File b ends File c starts *Sun Carriage: 'A Kiss To Tell (Parts 1 & 2) (12"-A Kiss To Tell E.P.)' (Wiiija) *William Bell: 'Forever Wouldn't Be Too Long (CD-A Little Something Extra)' (Stax) *''(11.30 p.m. news - edited out)'' *Perspex Whiteout: 'You Turn On My World (12")' (Sunflower) *Derelicts: 'Fight (2x7"-I Don't Wanna Live)' (Sub Pop) *Moody Boys & Screamer: 'Centre Of The World' (Peel Session) # *Seaweed: Deer Trap (7") K *Terry Edwards: 'Totally Wired (12"-Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall)' (Stim) # *Rocket Scientists: 'Pithe Helmet (7")' (Estrus) *Tam Tamu: 'Bwana Mkulu (Compilation CD-Freedom From Debt)' (World Development Movement) *'unknown' *''(trailer for Radio 1 competition)'' *Milk: 'Billy And Bobby (LP-Tantrum)' (Eve Recordings) File c ends File a L035 starts *My Bloody Valentine: 'I Only Said (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) # *My Bloody Valentine: 'Come In Alone (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *My Bloody Valentine: 'Sometimes (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) *''(tape edit)'' *Flood: 'Forget The Whatever (12"-Honeymoon Striptease)' (Quarry) *Crust: 'Mosquito Beach (LP-Crust)' (Trance Syndicate) :(JP (reading from a Southern Records press release): '"For years now, Crust have been one of the most challenging bands in Texas" (I can believe that), "banging on drums, electric door springs and samplers. They've consistently drawn the attention of the arbiters of moral decency. At a recent show, when John's adult diaper fell down, a diaper that he'd previously pulled live worms out of, the police were prepared to cart him off to jail for indecency, but backstage they were dismayed when John courteously displayed his duct tape covered genitalia, legally keeping him within the local moral limits." Well, that's nice to know, but nevertheless, I think I shall withdraw the invitation to them to come along to a wine and cheese party in our village to raise funds for the church roof.') *Hunger Farm: 'The Man Who Mistook His Wife For A Hat (LP-Dogma)' (Nemesis) *Stereolab: 'High Expectation (10"-Super-Electric)' (Too Pure) *''(tape edit)'' *God Machine: 'Home (12"-Purity)' (Eve Recordings) *Passing Clouds: 'Not Said (12"-Protect Your Baby Ears EP)' (Bute Back!) :(JP: 'To end the programme tonight, one of the great records of all time.') *Diblo Dibala & Le Groupe Loketo: 'La Joie De Vivre (LP-Mondo Ry)' (Jimmy's Productions) # File a L035 and programme end *§ also on file d Dance Edit File e starts the first two tracks most likely to be from the Andy Kershaw show. The last two are unedited and may be from a previous use of the tape and therefore not from this show..... *Heera: 'O Teri Ki Lag Di (LP-Kohinoor)' (Arishma) *Angelique Kiso: Eko Leya 5:15 *Danny Red: Dance Get Overload (12") RIZ RIZ003 8:45 *Paris Angels: Mr Slippery Man (session) 12:23 *Ninja Man: Pastor Come Out The Church (7") Super Dee 16:01 Follows immediately on from Melvins above *Moody Boys: Centre Of The World (session) 19:56 *Terry Edwards: Totally Wired (12" - Terry Edwards Salutes The Magic Of The Fall) Stim STIM002 25:32 *Paris Angels: Chaos (session) 29:32 *Tuff Little Unit: Rush To The Beat (12" - Inspiration) Warp WAP 16 33:25 *My Bloody Valentine: 'I Only Said (LP-Loveless)' (Creation) 37:11 *''you can't be great all the time now can you'' *Go: Me Versus You (album - Total ) First Strike 42:51 *Stairs: Weed Bus (7") Go! Discs GOD 63 43:47 *JP outtros the above two tracks, ending with "you can't be great all the time now can you" (reprise). File e ends File f starts *Paris Angels: Breathless (session) *''It's so exciting to be spontaneous'' *Virunga: Sungura (album - Feet On Fire) Stern's Africa 4:37 *Slam: Eterna (split 12" with Rejuvination - Eterna/IBO) Some Quakity Recordings SOMA-1 11:13 *Boombastic Crew: Version (of Education) ''(b/w 7" by Bob Skeng - Education) RIZ RIZ002 17:29 *1am time check after above *Moody Boys: 140 BPM And Running (session) 21:10 *''slight edit during above due to tape flip on original tape *Subsonic 2: Culture Clash (album - Include Me Out) Columbia/Unity 469156 1 27:39 *Paris Angels: Gbf (session) 31:18 *WBI Red Ninja: Soul On Ice (12" - Hellz A Place I Know) Red Ninja RN 002 34:21 *''above two follow on with no break'' *Diblo Dibala & Le Groupe Loketo: 'La Joie De Vivre (LP-Mondo Ry)' (Jimmy's Productions) 37:54 File ;Name *a) 1992-10-27 John Peel BBC Radio 1 (incomplete) L035 & L028~ (NB Note incorrect date) *b) L043.1 *c) L043.2 *d) L052.2 (Note L052 is a copy of L035) *e) L054.1 *f) L054.2 ;Length *a) 00:50:05 *b) 00:45:05 (from 00:33:44) *c) 00:45:10 *d) 44:54 (from 38:58 to 40:54) *e) 46:16 *f) 43:37 ;Other *a) File created from L035 and L028 of the SL Tapes. Many thanks to RF for the rip. *b) & c) Files created from L043 and d) from L052 and e) f) from L054 of the SL Tapes, digitised by Bill. First part of file b) is from 26 October 1991. ;Available *a) Mooo *b) Mooo *c) Mooo *d) e) f) Mooo (Bill) Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category: Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:Available online Category: SL Tapes